Matchmakers From Hell
by Shinigami29
Summary: Two orphans met up with a simple street rat, who's main goal is to piss of a high and mighty person. These three kids become friends, and undoubtidly, help each other out (even if they haven't known each other for a long time). What will happen?
1. Meeting the Dawn

Hello everyone!! This is a joint Fic between me and Aries.  
  
Pixie: *rolls eyes* yeah, we can tell  
  
Vern: no we can't  
  
Pixie: shut up...  
  
Ami: *shakes head*  
  
Disclaimer: I, personally don't own beyblade. If I did, I wouldn't be here, on my knees, begging you not to rat me out!! My partner... ask her.  
  
Ami: now... JOCK!!!  
  
Jock: wha?  
  
Ami: introduce the chapter^_^  
  
Jock: no  
  
Ami: *sticks machetti in his back* will you Vern?  
  
Jock: X.X  
  
Vern: *shrugs* sure; Ami (ouch!!) and the rest of us hope that you all enjoy the chapter...  
  
-  
  
Meeting the Dawn  
  
-  
  
Aries and Joel walked towards the orphanage slowly. Aries looked up at Joel with wide eyes, asking him silently what was happening.  
  
"Everything will be alright," Joel smiled down at her; he took her hand and walked a little faster. "I won't let anything happen to you..."  
  
~*~3 years later~*~  
  
"Let me go!!" Aries blinked, and looked up at Joel.  
  
"Must be a new kid," he said, smiling. "He mustn't want to come."  
  
"Who said it was a boy?" Aries asked, glaring at him slightly before smiling. "And don't you dare say that nothing bad ever happens to girls."  
  
"What can I say," he stood up. "Nothing bad ever happens to girls." Aries rolled her eyes, and punched his arm lightly.  
  
"Come on," she started out of the room. "Let's go meet the new kid..."  
  
When they left the room, they were surprised to see a girl their age, trying to get out of the hands of an old man.  
  
"Let go of me!" she managed to kick his knee, and ran across the room, trying to get to the room that Aries and Joel were just in; Joel grabbed her by her arm, and held her in place. "Let. Me. Go!"  
  
"No," Joel said firmly. "You're here for a reason, so you'll stay."  
  
"Thank you my boy," the old man said; he took the young girl, and pushed her into a chair. Joel and Aries gave each other a look, and sat down on the couch that was oppisite.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aries asked.  
  
"Gettin' out of here, that's what," the girl snapped, not looking at them. She had dark, chestnut brown hair that was lighter at the tips (which shone a red-gold in light) which went to about the small of her back, and was tied back with a dirty piece of string. She had dirt smeared across the bridge of her nose, and what could be seen of her skin didn't fare any better.  
  
She was wearing a dirty, baggy, dark red turtle neck and dirty, slightly fadded, black flared jeans that was held up with a black belt. The belt was the most clean thing she had on her, and even that wasn't that clean.  
  
"And how do you expect to excape this place?" the old man hissed, glaring at her.  
  
"How do you think I got out of the other places?" the girl glared right back at him.  
  
"Mr. Hiwitari?" a women said, entering the room; Aries and Joel recognised her as Ms. Feblali. "I have the papers that you have to sign to have Ms. Green to stay here."  
  
"And she'd better stay here," Mr. Hiwitari barked at Ms Feblali. "She's been picking around my garbage for too long!"  
  
"Cause its only too easy," Aries looked at the girl, who must of been Ms. Green.  
  
"Aries? Joel?" Ms. Feblali looked at them. "Would you two please take Ms. Green to the room where she will be staying and then show her around? I have to ask Mr. Hiwitari some questions."  
  
"Yes Ms. Feblali," they both chorused. Ms. Green stood up, and followed them silently.  
  
When they entered the room which they had been in before, Aries plopped down on her bed and Joel sat down on one of the other girl's beds.  
  
"You'll be having that bed over there," Aries pointed to a bed across from her. "Or that one," she pointed to the farthest one away, nearest to the window.  
  
"That one," Ms. Green said, looking at the far one. "Easier to get out of here."  
  
"Why would you want to leave Ms. Green?" Joel asked, looking at her. "Why not just stay here?"  
  
"Because it's so fun to annoy Voltaire," she said; she sat down besides Aries. "And please, don't call me Ms. Green; makes me sound so old."  
  
"Then what sould we call you?" Aries asked, with a slight smile.  
  
"Well," ms. Green looked her in the eye; her eyes appeared to be half green, half grey with some brown near her pupil. "Right now, you have met the begining of every day, in the middle of the day," she gave Joel an uncaring glance. "So naturally, you can call me Dawn." 


	2. Easy Excape

Y'ello!!  
  
Pixie: why are you writing this?  
  
Ami: cause Aries asked me too^_^  
  
Pixie: very valid reason...  
  
Ami: I know!!  
  
Vern: face it, she doesn't care  
  
Pxie: *rolls eyes*  
  
Ami: hmm... now... Jock. Introduce the chapter.  
  
Jock: um... no  
  
Dusk: *holds up rocket launcher*  
  
Jock: *wimpers* alright... the all powerful Ami (Ami: *pats Jock on the head*) hope that you enjoy the chapter.  
  
-  
  
Easy Excape  
  
-  
  
Dawn was lying down on her bed, looking bored at the roof. It was the dead of the night, and almost everyone was alseep... Joel had snuck in half an hour before and him and Aries where talking about anything that came to they're minds.  
  
It was annoying for the street rat of a teen who had been in more orphanages then she could count.  
  
In the distance, she heard the old grandfather clock that was near the front door start to chime midnight. Pushing herself up, she went over to the window and opened it, then looked out to see if some tell tale ivy was there that she could climb down on.  
  
"What are you doing?" in the lat thirty minutes, she recognised Aries voice.  
  
"I'm getting out of here," she said simply; swimging out of the window, she didn't grab onto the non exsistant ivy, but lowered herself to the branch of a tree. Soon after, Joel and Aries poked their heads out.  
  
"Get back here!" Joel hissed. "You could get hurt!"  
  
"Nothing I haven't done before," she smirked, and started scaling the branches until she finally got to the bottom. "Now... if you'll excuse me... I havta go..."  
  
"Wait!" looking up at the window, she saw that Aries was now climbing out and onto the tree branch; she smirked at the girl's spunk.  
  
"Aries!" Joel called, trying to drag his baby sister back in. "Don't! You could get hurt!"  
  
"Trying to drag her back in could get her more hurt," Dawn leaned against the trunk of the tree, waiting for the teen to come down. Slowly, she did. "Well? You coming?" she smirked up at Joel, and waited.  
  
Slowly, he came out as well.  
  
"There..." he sighed deeply. "We're here... what now?"  
  
"We find a place to stay," Dawn turned around and started walking at a swieft pace; Aries and Joel quickly caught up. "I have a friend who would let us stay the night..."  
  
"Are you a street rat?" Aries asked.  
  
"Yeah," she stated, not slowing down for them. "But you guys aren't."  
  
"Thank you so much for the sympathy," Joel muttered.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
~*~32 minutes later~*~  
  
"Here we are," Dawn pointed to an old, japanese style house. "This is where my friend lives."  
  
"Cosy," Aries smiled. The three of them walked up to the door, and Dawn knocked. She heard footsteps, and then the door opened.  
  
"Dawn?" a sleepy, blue haired teen said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Need a place ta crash," Dawn said; he opened the door more, and they entered. "Oh, this is Aries and Joel."  
  
"The reason you need a place to crash?" the boy said sleepily; Dawn nodded. "Alright... you know where the living room is... I'll talk to you in the mornin', 'kay?"  
  
"Good night Tyson," Dawn rolled her eyes and pushed him down the hall.  
  
"Night, night..." he murmured, stumbling down the hall. Joel and Aries watched, feeling like outsides in the home.  
  
"Well," Dawn turned to them. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight." then she led them to the living room. 


	3. Practice and Pranks

ELLO!!!!!  
  
Aries: ouch... *rubs ears* why so loud?  
  
Ami: ^_^;; sorry...  
  
Jock: FINALLY your here!! We don't have to do all the work!!  
  
Ami: you? *I* did all the work in the first place... *turns to Aries* would you like to do the honours?  
  
Aries: my pleasure *beats Jock down with a golf club*  
  
Ami: um... I was talking about introducing the chapter... but that'll do  
  
Aries: ^_^  
  
Ami: HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!! BYES!!!!!  
  
Aries: bye  
  
-  
  
Practice and Pranks  
  
-  
  
They all sat at the breakfast table the next morning. Aries and Joel were staring at Tyson as he stuffed food down his throat, forgetting thier own plates of food.  
  
"You need to breathe to survive Tyson..." Dawn muttered, as she picked at her own pancakes.  
  
"'Ut up 'Awn," Tyson managed to say halfway threw a pancake.  
  
"Would you like some more food to plug up your air pipe?" she asked, fluttering her eyes and pushing her plate towards him. "You kind of diminished my appitite..." Tyson swallowed, and glared at the 'seemingly' innocent grey-green eyed girl.  
  
"Shut up Dawn," he said again. Then he continued to eat.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Joel asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"Mhm," Dawn answered, nodding. "And he's going to be late for practice again..."  
  
"Practice?" Aries blinked.  
  
"Ya!" Tyson coughed, and hit his chest a couple of times. "I'm part of the bladebreakers!"  
  
"Mind if you take me to your practice?" Dawn smirked. "You ALWAYS promise to introduce me to the others... Maxy is fine and all, but I don't like being left in the dark."  
  
"Um..." Aries and Joel just looked at each other.  
  
"Do either or you blade?" Tyson asked, ignoring Dawn and looking at the siblings.  
  
"I do," Aries answered, smiling a little.  
  
"Great!!" Tyson smiled enthusiastically. "You can battle some of us at the practice!!"  
  
"Good to see your breathing again Tyson..." Dawn muttered under her breath.  
  
"Awe shut up Dawny..."  
  
"DON'T call me that!!"  
  
Aries smirked "Well we can battle after breakfast," with that she pulled out a red and black beyblade with a glowing orange bit   
  
Tyson's eyes widened "Whoa cool bit..." he drooled.  
  
"Uhgh,do you mined keepin' your mouth shut?" Joel said in disgust.  
  
After breakfast they all went behind the house to blade. Dawn stepped up as the ref.   
  
"Ok this battles with Tyson vs. Aries Ready?" Tyson and Aries nodded "Great 3..2..1. Let it Rip!!"   
  
As the blades touched the ground, Dragoon got hit by 'something' and was suddenly upside down, behind Tyson.  
  
"And Aries wins!" Dawn said, smirking ash she shook her head. "Wow... well... I don't really know how you would fare up against Euphrates and me, but I'm not gonna risk humiliation..."  
  
"You gotta beyblade too then?" Aries asked, raising his eye brow; Dawn nodded. "Cool; I'll battle you."  
  
"I only battle those that I think are worthy of a match," Dawn turned away, her head in the air. "And the ONLY reason I'm not battling you is because I don't wanna get clobered..."  
  
"Chicken," Tyson muttered.  
  
"And damn proud of it."  
  
"Alright..." Tyson rolled his eyes. "Lets go chicken... practice starts..." he checked the time. "ACK!! 10 MINUTES AGO!!!"  
  
Aries crossed her arms behind her head.   
  
"Hmm I need better pray..." she walked around kicking up dirt as she did.Tyson laughed.   
  
"Maybe I could call up one of my friends."   
  
They all agreed. Tyson led them around the neighbour hood and stopped at a place called the hobby shop.  
  
"Here we are!" Tyson announced as they stepped in and saw a older brow haired man. "Hey Mr.Tate is Max around?" Before the man could speak a blonde haired boy came out of nowhere.  
  
"Tyson!!" Max stood in front of him, the happy-go-lucky smile ever present on his face. "Kai and Ray and Kenny are already here... your late and I don't wanna think about what Kai is gonna do or say to you for being late..."  
  
"Ugh..." Tyson groaned. "Don't remind me..."  
  
Dawn cleared her throath "Missing somethin Tyson?" she tapped his shoulder "Oh yah and I'd like you to meet Aries 'n' Joel" Joel waved and Aries blushed.  
  
They both whispered 'hey'. After being introduced, the group headed of to meet Ray, Kai and Kenny.  
  
"You'll like Kenny, Dawn," Tyson smiled cockily. "He can make your blade half decent to use."  
  
"I beat you didn't I?" Dawn reminded him, glaring. "I don't think I need some computer geek with no life messing with MY blade..."  
  
"Awe..." Max patted her back. "Come off of it Dawn! He's really good! He helped me and Tyson with Dracil and Dragoon."  
  
"Yeah," Tyson smiled even more, and Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can he help with my blade?" Aries asked, looking at Max and blushing madly.  
  
"Of course," he smiled at her, as if not to see her blushing like crazy. "I can help him out too; I've learn some pretty cool stuff working in a hobby shop."  
  
Max opened the door to he basement, and led them in; Dawn covered her eyes for a second, and then walked in with Aries. Aries and Joel looked around, slightly wide eyed at everything, and Dawn was slightly impressed by the layout.  
  
"Your late Tyson," a bluenette said coldly to Tyson.  
  
"Awe... come off it Kai!" Tyson scratched the back of his head comically. "I had guests!"  
  
"And you brought them here?" Kai didn't even grace him with a look.  
  
'Reminds me of me,' Dawn thought, shaking her head.  
  
"Really Tyson?" Kai continued. "Bringing amitures to our practice?"  
  
"Hey!" Dawn glared at him suddenly. "Who ya calling an amiture??"  
  
"You obviously," Kai sneered. Dawn fumed, and pulled out her beyblade. It was black, with light, silver blue tips on the three blades on the attack ring.  
  
"Alright," she glared at Kai. "Let's battle. Right here, right now."  
  
"Why would I waste my time on someone like you?" Kai seemed so uncaring. "I have enough to deal with these lug heads. I don't need to deal with a weak girl as well."  
  
'He reminds me of someone BESIDES me...' Dawn pondered over this for a moment  
  
"Hiwitari, right?" she asked, smirking  
  
"Yeah," he looked at her with crimson eyes. "How the hell did you know?"  
  
"Oh..." she looked at her nails uncaringly. "I basically annoyed your grandfather everyday of the week... you won't believe the number of times I've outsmarted him... so I don't even need to bother with YOU. Your probably no smarter, if not less smarter, then your pathetic grandfather."  
  
"What?" Kai radiated hatred for the girl. "Fine... I'll prove to you that I'm superior."  
  
Dawn only smirked, and they both stepped up to the dish. Max played referee.  
  
"Three. Two. One. LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
Both of the beyblades touched the dish at the same, and started spinning around each other, like dogs or sharks.   
  
Then Dranzer rose out of Kai's dark blue blade.  
  
"Dranzer! Fire arrows!"  
  
Dawn smirked, but did nothing. Dranzer's fire arrows did nothing, and she laughed. Her laughed was merciless, but playful none the less.  
  
"What..." Kai blinked. "What happened?"  
  
"This," Dawn smirked again. "Euphrates! Flood!" and out from Dawn's blade rose a blue mermaid, emerged in silver light. The mermaid's long hair whipped around her, as long boughts of water washed into the dish, and Euphrates hit Dranzer again and again, until he was pushed out of the dish.  
  
Kai blinked a couple of times, and looked at Dranzer at his feet. Euphrates went obediently to Dawn's out stretched hand, and she smirked.  
  
"NEVER call me an amiture," was all she said, before settling in a dark corner and watched everyone.  
  
Kai looked at Dawn for a moment, shocked. Shaking off his shock, he turned to the rest of the team, who were looking at him bemused.  
  
"Alright!" he yelled to them, acting as if a girl didn't just beat him. "Let's practice!!"  
  
~*~  
  
A couple hours later, practice ended and they headed to the park. Joel was talking to Aries about something, making her blush feverously, and Dawn stayed to the back of the group, staying quiet.  
  
Aries started yelling at Joel.  
  
"Do Not!"  
  
Joel was taunting Aries about liking a certain someone from the Bladbreakers. Soon enough the agreement ended when Aries knocked out Joel.  
  
Soon a bunch of noise was heard from the small group of boys.   
  
"Hey what are guys talking, uhgh, about?" Joel merely groaned as he rubbed his head. Ray pointed at the blushing Max and laughed.   
  
"Tyson found out Maxy here has a thing for your sister!" he choked out.  
  
Joel started to crack up.  
  
"Ha-ha My sister has a crush on Max too!" He rolled in the sand nearly dying of laughter.  
  
"Tsk, tsk..." Dawn shook her head. "What is this? Lil' Maxy got a crush?"  
  
Dawn smirked hugely, and pushed past them, and ran the rest of the way to the park.  
  
Tyson nudged Max.  
  
"Soo Maxy are share a lil kiss Aries?" Max blushed even more. A voice from Kenny's computer came out.   
  
"So I hear Max here has a crush?" Kenny chuckled.   
  
"Yup its true."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn smirked, as she started to plan out how to push Aries and Max into a closet and lock them there...  
  
She waited patiently on a bench, for the other to return...  
  
~*~  
  
Aries walked off to Dawn and at by the bench "stupid brother watch me kill him..." she mumbled to her self Dawn smirked at the angry girl.  
  
"So I heard you've taken a likin' to Max."  
  
Aries quickly snapped her head up and blushed.   
  
"Ahh yeah."  
  
"Alright," Dawn stood up, and walked over to the group of boy. Walking straight up to Max, she smirked more.   
  
"You HAVE to invite me to the wedding... oh... and wheres the honey moon gonna be?"  
  
"Dawn!" Max was now beat red and everyone was laughing. Pushing past Dawn, he made it to the bench, and sat down beside Aries.  
  
"Hey..." she muttered.  
  
"Um... hey..." he blushed -if possible- even more when he looked at her  
  
'God she's cute...' he thought to himself.  
  
"So um..." Aries looked up at the night sky. "What did they say to you?"  
  
"Ya know..." he looked up as well, still watching her from the corner of his eye. "This and that..."  
  
"Yeah well..." Aries gulped. "I kinda... sorta... like you..."  
  
"Really?!" Max smiled. "I kinda, sorta like you too!"  
  
Dawn chuckled.  
  
'Wow... what a happy lil couple they make...'Aries sighed deeply.  
  
"Whew finally got that off my chest..." Max nodded.  
  
"Same here, ah Aries?" Aries turned to the blonde boy.  
  
"Yah Maxy?"  
  
'She sounds even cuter saying my name...' he thought dreamily.  
  
He shifted closer, looking deeply into her eyes. Then right there and then he kissed her. Wolf whistles could be heard from the near by boys.  
  
"Way to go Max!" Tyson taunted Dawn chuckled to herself, while Ray and Kenny were laughing. Dawn chuckled to herself even more, and then turned to Tyson.  
  
"I think Aries isn't gonna find any trouble finding a place to crash..." Dawn smirked. "But I think Joel should stay with you... I need to go now or else I'll miss meetin' up with snobby rich guys."  
  
"Alright," Tyson smiled. "See ya later Dawn."  
  
"That's if I don't end up in ANOTHER orphanage..." Dawn rolled her eyes, and walked away...  
  
Max and Aries were still kissing, so didn't notice.  
  
The couple finally broke there kiss, for a gasp for air. Aries looked around.  
  
"Hmm looks like Dawn ran off."  
  
Max shrugged, "I guess so."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes at Max and Aries, and decided to go home. He was going to teach that girl to mess with the Hiwitari family...  
  
'Stupid girl...' he muttered in his mind. 'She only beat me by fluke...'  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn put her hand in her pockets 'I wonder what pranks I'm gonna pull...hmm...' She looked up at the night sky   
  
'Wow... stars sure are beautiful tonight...' Euphrates glowed in agreement and Dawn got an evil idea. She pulled out Euphrates, and started to whisper to the blade about her plan...  
  
~*~the next day~*~  
  
Kai woke up. Getting out of bed, the first thing he did was check Dranzer...  
  
But she wasn't there.  
  
Instead, there was the black and silver-blue blade of Dawns, with a mermaid bitbeast  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn laughed her head off, as she launched Dranzer. She called upon the phoenix, and smirked.  
  
'This is gonna be SO much fun...'  
  
The BladeBreakers -minus Kai-, Aries and Joel were all at Tyson's house, chatting good naturedly. Then there was a knock at the door...  
  
"I'll get it!" Tyson yelled. He shot up, and ran to the door, opening it whilst smiled hugely.  
  
It was Kai  
  
"Where is that girl?!?!" Kai glared at him, his voice holding a tone of malice.  
  
"Um..." Tyson thought for a moment. "Which girl?"  
  
"THE GIRL THAT TOOK DRANZER!!" Kai exploded. "I KNOW SHE DID!! SHE LEFT HER STUPID BLADE!!"  
  
Tyson blinked, and then someone laughed. Kai turned around, and glared at Dawn.  
  
"Looking for lil' ol' me?" she flattered her eye lashes, and moved past him. She found the others easily... they were all looking at them in slight wonder. 


	4. Mission Impossible

ELLO!!! WE'RE BACK!!!  
  
Jock: your doing much betting in this fic then the others...  
  
Aries: that's because I'm standing behind her with a whip  
  
Ami: i believe it's a golf club  
  
Aries: ah yes... can I practice on Jock?  
  
Ami: sure  
  
Jock: EEP!!  
  
-  
  
Mission Impossible  
  
-  
  
Kai blinked a few times, and then glared at Dawn.  
  
'How DARE she take Dranzer...' he hissed in his mind. 'That... that... DAMNIT I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF AN INSULT TO SUIT HER!!!'  
  
Kai followed Dawn to where the others were, and grabbed her arm. He spun her around so that she faced him, and glared at the smug look on her face.  
  
"Give me back Dranzer," he said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Or else what?" Dawn smirked, her eyes dancing with mirth. "I replaced her with Euphrates... it should be fair enough. I have your blade, you have mine. Off course... is 'Big Bad Kai' to afraid to use anyone else's blade?"  
  
"Dranzer is MUCH better then your stupid blade," his glare intensified tenfold. "So don't you DARE try to pass it off... now... Give. Me. Back. Dranzer."  
  
The two didn't notice the space between them getting smaller... Kai was almost brushing against her, and their noses almost touched.  
  
"Ahem..." someone said softly. Kai seemed to break out of his slight daze and stepped back curtly, still glaring at her. "WHAT were you two gonna do?"  
  
Kai looked up; it was Ray talking. Ray was also grinning like a maniac.  
  
"I was gonna do nothing," Dawn said simply. "I didn't move at all. HE was the one doing something... ask him." Dawn then simply shrugged, turned and cut her way threw the group, going farther inside of the house.  
  
Then Kai did something NO ONE in a million years would EVER think he would do... he blushed. Very lightly and barely noticeable, but he STILL blushed...  
  
'What the hell?' Kai shook his head; he had no clue what he had thought or felt in the past 15 or so seconds... it was like he had been in a trance or something. 'What happened there?'  
  
"Well Kai?" Tyson grinned. "What WERE you doing?"  
  
"Trying to get Dranzer back," Kai snapped at him. "That pathetic excuse for a girl stole it!"  
  
"I'M A STREET RAT!!! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!!!" came a muffled cry from deep within the house. The group (excluding Kai) burst out into laughter.  
  
"Hey Dawn!?!" Tyson called back to her. "When are you going!?!"  
  
"A week," Dawn said, returning to the room with a root beer in her hands. "A week and everything's back to normal."  
  
"I wouldn't say normal," Aries piped in. "We're here, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah," Joel smiled. "We're here... nothing can be normal anymore."  
  
"And there's Aries and Maxy," Dawn smirked as Aries and Max both blushed, trying to hide the fact that they were holding hands and glued hip to hip.  
  
"And you and Kai," Max blurted out.  
  
"Me and who now?" Dawn blinked. Max backed up a bit, sweatdrops pricking the back of his neck.  
  
"Um... I mean... so-sorry..." he stuttered out.  
  
"Good," Dawn crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Wouldn't want Mr. Sourpuss to get too cocky or anything."  
  
"And what does THAT mean?" Kai glared at her; he got over yet another slight blush at what Max said.  
  
"That means," Dawn closed her eyes as well. "That NO GUY and me have ever been a couple, so the ONLY way that could EVER happen, would be in your dreams... ta ta!!" She shot the group a smile, and walked back down the hallways.  
  
~*~  
  
Aries (who was still blushing) reluctantly let go of Max's hand and followed Dawn down the hallway. Max tried to grab her hand again, but she just gave him a smile over her shoulder, and continued to walk down the hall. She came to a room, and looked in it.  
  
There was Dawn, lying down on a bed with dark blue bed spread, and sparely anything else in the room.  
  
"Dawn?" Aries walked in slowly and Dawn looked up at her. "Why did you go?"  
  
"I can't afford for Kai to like me," Dawn shrugged, as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "And I always come here to think... it's the room that Gramps and Tyson made for me in case I got hurt or something on the streets, and needed a place to stay. They know that I could get away if I needed too, so they didn't try to force me to stay either... that's why I keep coming back..."  
  
"Okay..." Aries blinked, and sat down beside her. "One thing at a time... why can't you afford Kai to like you?"  
  
"Many reasons," Dawn slumped back down. "One of them being that I'm a street rat and his family is rich; it just doesn't work that way."  
  
"Okay..." Aries blinked, and it clicked in the back of her mind that Dawn was talking about Kai liking her more then just a friend. "But... well... that can't be the ONLY reason..."  
  
"Your right," Dawn nodded slightly. "His grandfather is one of my mortal enemies, and I'm over due on pissing him off. He's gonna get cocky if I don't go soon. Kai himself just... hates me. I know because he's always calling me -or at least WANTING to call me- a pathetic little girl. And basically... it's impossible for ANY guy to like me... it's just how it works."  
  
~*~  
  
Kai stood there, dumfounded for a moment, before the laughter of the rest of them broke him out of his ravine.  
  
"What's this?" Dizzi snorted out from Kenny's laptop. "Does Kai have a crush??"  
  
"What??" Kai glared at Dizzi. "Impossible!! That's not right!!"  
  
Tyson jumped into the conversation "That's the truth! Kai does have a crush!"   
  
Kai glared at him.  
  
"Tyson..." he hissed. "You had better that that back, RIGHT now..."  
  
"Um..." Tyson gulped. "Heehee... no... ya don't?"  
  
"That's correct," he glared at Tyson more. "And the rest of you had better remember it as well!!" With that, he pushed past Tyson, and left his house.  
  
He still had Euprates.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn stretched, and stood up.  
  
"But that doesn't matter," she shrugged half-heartedly. "Now... I'm gonna go grab a bit, and then I'm off to piss of Voltaire some more..."  
  
"Alright..." Aries stood up too, and the two left the room, and headed for the kitchen. "Well... do you like Kai?"  
  
"It's fun to prank him," Dawn shrugged.  
  
"You know what I mean," Aries pushed her a little, and Dawn smiled cockily.  
  
"No..." Dawn shook her head. "I don't."  
  
"You don't what?" Dawn and Aries turned around and the rest of the group was there. It was Kenny talking.  
  
"Nothing..." Dawn said rather quickly; Tyson was the only one to notice that she blushed for a moment. "I'm just going to grab something to eat... you guys gonna come?"  
  
"Sure," they all chorused together.  
  
Dawn sighed, and led the group to the kitchen. There she started to cook. Ray helped her, and together, they managed to make a pretty good meal in 15 minutes  
  
Dawn sat down, and pushed her food back and forth with her fork for awhile, not really in the mood for eating. While she did so, she contemplated what pranks and things she would pull on Voltaire. She also started to plan out how to get past any security systems she didn't know about, and how to get out of the next orphanage  
  
"You gonna eat that?" she snapped out of her ravine, and looked up at Tyson.  
  
"What?" she blinked, not hearing him.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?" Tyson smirked a little.  
  
"Oh..." Dawn shook her head, and pushed the plate towards him, then continued her thinking.  
  
What other pranks would she pull on Kai?? Switching Euphrates and Dranzer was a great one, but really. What ELSE could she do?  
  
She reached into her pocket to get Euphrates, and ask her dear friend what she thought. Pulling out her blade she realized that it wasn't her's... it was Dranzer...  
  
'I forgot about you...' she thought to herself. 'Kai...'  
  
Clenching her eyes tightly shut, she refused to think about the blue haired blader.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai stormed home, and went inside. He went straight to the practice arena in there. Once there, he pulled Dranzer out of his pocket... only to realize that his storming over to Tyson's was a waste of time.  
  
He still had that cute girl's blade...  
  
'I did NOT just think she was cute...' Kai shook his head. 'No... I didn't...'  
  
Sighing, he needed to kill some time. And this way, he could find out how she beat him...  
  
He got the black and blue blade ready, and launched it into the dish. Thinking hard, he recalled the name of the bitbeast...  
  
"Euphrates!!" he called; the blue mermaid immersed in silver light rose out, and looked at Kai, suspended in air. "Show me what you can do!!"  
  
Euphrates didn't move just continued to stare at Kai. Her eye's penetrated his soul, and her hair floated around her, as if submersed in water. Then she blinked, and started to move. Water flowed throughout the dish, but in secluded sections, like little rivers and lakes. Then in a sudden rush, water filled the entire dish.  
  
Euphrates stayed cemented to the bottom, spinning delicately on its fine tip. The blades coming off of the attack ring cut threw the water like a knife threw butter, creating little ripples and currents.  
  
Kai stared transfixed for a moment, and then called Euphrates back. He started at the black and blue blade, and then blinked. He launched it again, and commanded Euphrates threw a bunch of complicated moves. Some of them, she rose and stared at them a moment, then went back and did them in an expertise style. Other times, she simply did it.  
  
"Kai!!" someone called behind him. Euphrates came to his hand silently without him beaconing her, and he turned around. There was his grandfather. "Where's Dranzer?"  
  
"Some girl stole it..." Kai hissed. "She said that she knows you... she left her blade though, so I know she'll return Dranzer."  
  
"You mean that pesky street rat!!" Voltaire's eyes grew dark. "DAMN HER!!!"  
  
He turned, and left the room. Kai blinked, staring blankly at his Grandfather's retreating back.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the group Dawn kept thinking about her evil plans to make Voltaire life a living nightmare, sudden her thoughts were interrupted. I tanned hand waved in front of her face.  
  
"Dawnn... wake up" Aries singed as she did this.  
  
"Uh... hm what?" Dawn came out of the trance Aries smirked.  
  
"Thinking about Kai again?" Dawn look horrified.  
  
"No! Just thinking of a plan..."  
  
"A plan about what?" Aries asked, smirking slightly.  
  
"A plan to ruin Voltaire's life," Dawn said blankly, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "What else?"  
  
"I can think of three things," Max smiled. "Kai. Kai. And Kai."  
  
"I can think of three things for you to do right now," Dawn said, standing up. "Run. Run. And run."   
  
Max stood up slowly, and started to back away. Dawn started to walk towards him dangerously, and as soon as she bolted for a second, he turned around and ran from the room like a bat outta hell. Dawn stood there, shaking her head.  
  
"I've got an idea," Aries smiled, and walked up to Dawn. She whispered something in her ear, and Dawn smirked.  
  
"Good plan," Dawn nodded. "I'll get to it right away."  
  
"You mean us," Aries said, a glare edging her gaze.  
  
"Maxy would kill me if you got in trouble," Dawn insisted.  
  
"I'll phone up Kai and make sure he catches you," Aries fluttered her eyes. "Or do you want that to happen?"  
  
"You can come..."  
  
"I knew you would see it my way."  
  
~*~  
  
Kai sighed, and sat down with his back against the wall. He pulled Euphrates. He stared at it again... this time he didn't realize as his mind started to wander...  
  
'Hmm...' he looked at the blue tips, clashing with the black. 'Dawn is sorta like that... innocent... yet from a dark back ground...'  
  
Kai stayed dazed out for awhile, before he stood up abruptly and shook his head.  
  
"There is no way I just thought that..." he hissed at himself. Then he left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Max leaned against a wall, panting hard. Something out of a window caught his eye, and he saw Dawn and his Aries leaving...  
  
"My Aries?" he smiled a little. "I'm sounding a little possessive now... she's her own person..."  
  
THEN a thought struck him.  
  
"DAWN!!" his hands entangled in his hair. "Damn it... Dawn will most likely get her into trouble... damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn..." he slid down the wall, until he was sitting down, and breathed deeply, trying to think. "Now... Dawn wouldn't very well go and let her get into trouble... she'll make me all panicky saying that she's dead or something and then ta da! There's my Aries, right in front of me. As cute as ever..." THEN the panic started to sink in... "But... what if Dawn mixes up with the wrong crowd... hell... I know DAWN can take care of herself... but what about my Aries? It's rough out there... she might get hurt..."  
  
"Calm down Maxy," he looked up, and there was Tyson. "Their just going to go cause havoc on Kai and Voltaire... nothing much else. Don't worry."  
  
"Ya Max!" Ray came up behind Tyson, smiling. "You're becoming more of a worry wart then Kenny or even Mariah!"  
  
"Oh hahaha..." Max stood up, but couldn't help from smiling. "Ya... your right... what could possible go wrong?"  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn and Aries watched the servants and butlers walk inside the Hiwatari mansion. Aries moved aside a branch from the bushes away from her face "Wow Voltaire and Kai sure live great!" she cooed. Dawn smirked "Man, Kai'll never know what hit him" Son enough when all the light went out in the mansion the two girls slowly creped in through an open window, into a gigantic living.  
  
The two street rats took a look around the furnished room; Dawn wiped a fake tear.  
  
"Whoa. This is prank center!"  
  
Aries laughed 'Alright alright.Now to get this party started" she took out a ruddy, old backpack full of suppiles.The reddish haired girl took out a black, mini camera. Dawn looked confused "A Camera?" Aries traced the lens with her gloved hand "My dad was a photographer and he gave me this so now" an evil sparkle was in her crimson dark brown eyes "It's time to bring out the Photoshop!"   
  
Dawn backed off "That isn't gonna erase me right" They both paused then burst into laughter. After fun time they got right down to trashing business.  
  
~*~  
  
Aries and Dawn quickly tiptoe to Kai's room. The girls had to be quiet so not to wake up the slated haired boy.   
  
"Shhh..." Aries quickly stuffed ear plugs in the sleeping boy's ear.  
  
"Wow! How'd you do that?" Dawn cooed as she stared looking through Kai's things.  
  
"I learned it at the orpange; they used to call me QT short to for quick tips." The street was amazed at her new founding but then back to work.  
  
Dawn shuffled threw all of Kai's stuff and Aries was on the other side of the room. They were both armed with pink... Dawn was dying most of (if not all) Kai's clothes partially pink while Aries painted little pink hearts and diamonds and stars all over the plain, midnight blue walls.  
  
While shuffling threw his shirts, Dawn stopped for a moment... as if on instant, she pulled one out, folded it up small, and tucked it away for her to keep... she wasn't really thinking at the moment, and if she had, she would be screaming at herself.  
  
Soon enough, all the clothes there were pink. Next, she pulled out a little metal box. She sat down next to Kai on his bed, being careful as to not wake him up. Opening the box, revealed a lot of pink make up...  
  
Snickering, she softly applied eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, lip liner and lip stick. And then she put two pink bows in his hair, and snapped fake earring on his ears.  
  
"Wow..." Aries looked over. "He's gonna kill you..."  
  
"Mhm..." Dawn stood up, smirking.  
  
"Or kiss you."  
  
"I MUST have heard wrong..." Dawn glared at Aries, who just smiled and continued to paint. Dawn rolled her eyes, and grabbed another paint brush and started to work on another wall. One thing that had not been hindered by anything, was her sense of drawing... which still wasn't that good, but possible.  
  
She drew a rough squrille, taking up most of the room of the wall, and painted a heart around and behind him. The rest of the wall was filling with hearts of different sizes and tones. Finally satisfied, she joined Aries on a third wall, which was filled with flowers and other plants. This was was the one with the door. On the door, they drew a pretty rough phoenix, with little hearts in its eyes  
  
Dawn picked up the paint, and went to the fourth wall. Aries decided to stay at the door on a couple of more minutes. When she was done, she had some pink paint smeared on her nose.  
  
"You don't paint much, do you?" Dawn smirked. Aries shrugged, and they started to just draw random things...  
  
When they were FINALLY done, they packed up the paint, and stood back. Aries quite quickly took the ear plugs out of Kai's ears, and then smirked broadly. Dawn nodded a little, and then turned to the door.  
  
There she stopped short.  
  
On the door, underneath the phoenix, was an equally roughly drawn pink mermaid. You couldn't see its face because it was looking up at the phoenix...  
  
Dawn glared at Aries, but left the room in silence; at least she knew why the girl was in a hurry to take those ear plugs out.  
  
As they started to walk down the hall, Aries started to go into the library; Dawn stopped her.  
  
"You go down the hall," she said quietly. "At the end room to the right, is Voltaire's room... do NOT go in there without me... go into the one of the left. I'll do the library. I'm not letting you touch a SINGLE book in there... I have a deep respect of them."  
  
"Deeper is your respect of Kai," Aries winked, nodded, and skipped down the hallway. Dawn winched at two things; the comment, and how Aries was making a little more noise then she would of liked...  
  
Dawn just sighed, and entered the library. Out of her backpack, she took long bits of plastic, nails and a hammer. Being as quiet as she could, she sealed off all of the places with plastic, so when you entered, there was basically a small plastic room, instead of a large space and tons of rows of books. Then she brought out the paint... she had 3 spray cans of pink (all different shades) and one spray can of purple.  
  
She got to work.  
  
A pink bunny here, a big pink flower on the carpet there. And so on and so forth...  
  
After awhile, Dawn was satisfied, and started to use the purple. She didn't use it that much... just to highlight and make it look a little weirder.  
  
The over all effect, Dawn was proud of.  
  
Smirking, she left the library (after painting BOOKWORMS FOUND HERE on the door -inside and out-). She looked down the hallway at Kai's door.  
  
She almost gagged.  
  
Someone had written 'DAWN'S PRINCE CHARMING'.  
  
She was gonna throttled Aries when they left...  
  
Walking down the hall, she entered the room on the left at the end. It was COVERED in lines of pink. Aries had simply taken the pink paint, and splashed it around. Now she was taking red and orange, and making little stars around the room.  
  
"You know..." Dawn shook her head. "I sorta wanted to wreck at least ONE of the computers in here myself..."  
  
"The one in the corner is still untouched," Aries smiled at her, and continued; she had more pink paint on her face, a little in her hair, and a tiny bit of red near her right eye.  
  
"You look TOTALLY guilty..." Dawn shook her head. "I know this is exposed to be FUN and all... but you havta try to stay CLEAN, because then they don't suspect you."  
  
"Max has a shower I can use."  
  
"Is he gonna help you as well?"  
  
"You're sick..."  
  
"And proud of it."  
  
Aries rolled her eyes and Dawn went over to the computer. She simple pulled her fist back, and smashed it threw the screen. She then took her purple paint, and started to make little planets to go with the stars...  
  
After they finished the computer room, they slowly went to Voltaire's room. Due to previous pranks (some worse, some not so bad), there was a nice little security system... Dawn guided Aries threw it skillfully and they both stood in front of Voltaire's bed.  
  
"And here the fun really begins..." Dawn smirked.  
  
~*~Morning~*~  
  
Aries had managed to get even MORE paint on her somehow... Dawn had some red smeared across the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Aries burst out laughing as they left the mansion. "I didn't know Voltaire had a wig!!"  
  
"It's called a taupe," Dawn smirked. "And now EVERYONE will know, because it's a WONDERFUL hot pink..." They laughed some more, and continued down the street.  
  
~*~  
  
That very morning Kenny, Ray and Max were already awake. Ray was cooking breakfast, Kenny typing away on Dizzi and Max worrying about Aries. The blonde boy shuddered.  
  
"What if Aries got kidnapped?! And she's never coming back?" The bladerbreakers chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry about it Max, I bet Dawn and Aries are in the living room sound asleep," Ray suggested flipping a pancake.  
  
Kenny put a hand on Max's shoulder "Plus I doubt would Dawn get her in trouble."  
  
Soon Joel came into the conversation, "I can't believe you guys are worrying about to street girls," he yawned. "They know there way around."  
  
"Street girls?" Max blinked. "Aries was on the streets?"  
  
"Only for a little while," Joel shrugged. "She ran away for awhile... no big deal. Either way, they'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah..." Max closed his eyes; that only lasted a second, as they snapped open again. "But what if some guy that Dawn knows comes to get revenge and Aries gets in between them and gets hurt!!" he started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Max!!" Tyson shook him. Hard. "Calm down!! Breathe... feel any better?"  
  
"Yeah..." Max smiled sheepily. "Sorry..."  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn and Aries were now at a cafe. Aries was eating some pudding and Dawn was sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"You've been on the streets before," Dawn said suddenly. "Haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah..." Aries answered; she blushed lightly, and continued to eat her pudding.  
  
"Well..." Dawn shook her head, smiling a little. "Though you MIGHT be able to take care of yourself... I want you to NOT do anything like that -even if it's only pit pocketing- unless you ABSALUTLY have to, or if I'm there to yell at you and tell you that you're about to pit pocket a mastermind murderer or encourage you to go on, alright?"  
  
Aries blinked a few times, and then started to laugh.  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh..." Aries blinked. "Um... alright..."  
  
"Good," Dawn downed the last bit of her coffee. "Now... come on... we gotta get ourselves cleaned up... you especially."  
  
The two stood up, and walked to the washroom. There, Dawn entered one of the stalls, while Aries started to scrub her skin. There she pulled off her red sleeveless turtle neck, and let it drop to the floor. It wasn't the cleanest of things, but it was better then Aries' paint covered clothes...  
  
Now all she needed some something to change into...  
  
She caught the sight of one of Kai's shirts from the corner of her eye... it was tucked into the back of her backpack.  
  
Groaning, she pulled it out and pulled it on, then left. She threw the turtle neck at Aries before she could comment on Kai's shirt, muttered that she would be waiting outside, and left the washrooms.  
  
Soon enough Aries came out wearing a long, blue shirt and come ruddy cut up jeans.   
  
"Alrighty lets go." Aries said as she threw on an orange vest. It wasn't a long walk to Tyson's, since they cut fences and hops off some blocks.  
  
"What did you do with my other shirt?" Dawn asked, as they started walking down Tyson's street.  
  
"It's in my backpack," Aries smirked. "I -unlike you- thought ahead and packed extra clothes."  
  
"It helps when you actually OWN extra clothes," Dawn pointed out.  
  
"You seem right at home in Kai's shirt..."  
  
"Awe shut up..." 


End file.
